Let Go
by Furofushi
Summary: Kabuto and Orochimaru, a student and teacher, sharing a forbidden love only they could understand. Full summary inside. OroKabu yaoi. Rated for later chapters.
1. You can't await your own arrival

**Summary****:** Kabuto, a sixteen year old orphan, has just been transferred to a strange new place. There he meets the owner of the facility and Biology teacher, Orochimaru, a twenty-eight year old with a tragic past. What happens when the two start to realize they like one another, far more than they should?

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Naruto and the characters from it are all property of Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. This story also contains yaoi, violence, some language, sexual content in later chapters, and other things I can't seem to remember right now. OrochimaruXKabuto pairing. Sensitive material, such as an age difference, not to mention they are both men. Also, this is an AU. Yeah.

* * *

"Why are we moving?" Orochimaru asked from the back seat of the car. The ten year old boy was squished between two rather large suit-cases in the back seat of his father's van. His longer than average, black hair flowed to just past his shoulders, bouncing healthily with every bump along the older road. He had a calm, slightly tired expression, golden eyes drooping ever so slightly. His oddly pale skin stood out vividly against the dark material of his shirt and pants, almost making him glow in the dark, barely lit cavern of their car.

His father stayed completely silent, having to focus all his energy on staying awake. It was a quiet night, and the gentle glow of the moon combined with the dark outline of trees and a starry sky were practically lulling the already tired man to sleep. The boys mother smiled weakly, looking back at her son, and replied with a soft,"We just decided that it would be best to try somewhere new, Oro."

The young boy had started to fiddle with his thumbs, looking down. His midnight hair had fallen over his face, cloaking it from view,"Is it because of what happened in school? Is it because I'm not like everyone else? Is it my fault?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and if it was not for the quiet, constant road he would probably have been near impossible to hear.

His mother frowned, her entire form drooping. She hated seeing the boy so upset. She knew all too well that if others would simply take the time to get past his feminine appearance they would see there was more to him than they thought. The last school had been terrible. They had left purely for safety reasons, after the teasing had taken a violent turn for the worse.

"It's not your fault, Orochimaru... Things will get better... I promise..."

Suddenly, a pair of head lights showed up from around the corner, shortening the distance between the two cars at unimaginable speed. The shriek of brakes pierced the air, but did nothing to stall the two vehicles.

Bending of metal and the grinding of steel rang out into the cool night air as the two cars blended in a violent explosion. Black oil mixed with scarlet tears as shattered glass sliced through the air in a twisted dance of destruction. Hunks of steel flipped through the air, turning with the automobiles they were dangling from, off of the road and into the nearby trees. Cracking of wood and bone rang out through the air, combining with the groan of steel to create a horrid melody.

Silence soon took reign over the area again, all but a sickening dripping of tainted, blackish-red liquid. The scene was something from a horror film. Twisted, practically unidentifiable carnage, one car shattered beyond recognition, the other on its' back.

A few seconds passed before a quiet groan could be heard from within the wreckage, soon followed by a few muffled, noises as debris were weakly pushed out of the way. Eventually an almost unrecognizable form crawled out though a shattered window, blood streaming down his face, and clumping in his hair as stickily as honey. One arm dragged awkwardly, obviously broken hideously. It seemed like an eternity before Orochimaru's small form was able to pull itself halfway from the wreckage.

Then he noticed something odd. Through the metallic stench of blood resided another, even more sinister, smell. Smoke. Smoke meant fire...

Suddenly, thrust into a panic, he scrambled blindly in an attempt to free himself from the twisted wreckage. Finally pulling himself free with his one good arm, adrenaline giving him strength, he scrambled pathetically to his feet.

Only when he was out did it sink in. His parents were no were to be found. They still hadn't gotten out yet. The fire that had been almost unnoticeable a minute ago was now slowly consuming the wreckage.

"Mom!... Dad!... Come out!... Don't leave me!..."

-_-_-_-_-18 Years Later_-_-_-_-

"It really won't be so bad as you think it will be, nothing ever is," were the final parting words of the elderly cab driver, before the back door was shut and he drove off. A very unhappy looking sixteen year old was left standing just where the taxi had previously been, holding a worn, tan backpack with the name 'Kabuto' sewn into the strap. The glasses perched on his nose were round, and obviously not of a modern style, hiding his deep black eyes. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, all except his bangs and one stray strand dangling annoyingly in his face. Other than the odd silver tint to his hair, he was an average looking boy. Not overly fit and pretty, but not all together geeky either. His purple shirt was just the right size and his baggy jeans were kept up with a worn white belt.

Kabuto simply turned from the road to see what he had come here for. It was a rather large, almost castle-like building. The walls were all made from some form of dull gray stone, and the roofs were black as pitch. The cloudy sky gave the area an almost eerie feel, and Kabuto could already tell that it would be a spooky place to be at night. There was a large green yard, and stone walls surrounded the area. There were a few areas that looked to be gardens, connected with stone paths, located randomly about the place, probably in some attempt to make the area seem more welcoming. The effect was ruined tragically, though, by the large sign by the main gate that read in a formal print 'The sound hearts orphanage and boarding school for teens'.

The silver haired teenager sighed, walking up the gravel path towards the large building he was doomed to stay in for lord knows how long. The last place had only lasted about a month, after being shut down for child abuse. He wondered how long this would last. The building looked professional enough, and the group of boys playing soccer to the left showed that this place would probably be the last home he would be forced to stay at until he was old enough to live by himself in the states eyes. He knew he wouldn't be getting adopted. He had quite a few tricks to make sure nothing annoying such as that would happen.

He was greeted at the door by a busty, blond woman with light brown eyes and some odd purple mark on her fore-head. Her long hair was pulled into two pig-tails dangling loosely down her back. She smiled one of the most rehearsed, plastic smiles she could conger up, and said in a sickeningly sweet voice,"Hello. You must be Kabuto. My name is Tsunade, and it's my pleasure to welcome you here. Please follow me, and I'll show you to your new room so you can drop off your things."

Kabuto just blinked once and said,"You don't have to give me the rehearsed crap, I can see right through it. Besides, it's not like anyone else is here."

Tsunade simply smirked, and said in a more natural tone,"Wise guy, huh? Fine, just follow me."

He did as instructed, walking along behind her in a bored, lackadaisical way. Glancing around he discovered that, although the outside of the building had reminded the boy of a haunted house, or some European castle he had seen in a book, the inside was rather nice. It was far from homey, but it didn't scream 'orphanage' like most of the places he had been had.

As they walked down the hallway they would occasionally pass a worker or another teen. There was thing Kabuto became aware of pretty quickly. All of these people were strange. At one point they had even passed two boys that seemed to be conjoined twins. Truly strange.

Both Kabuto and Tsunade remained silent as they walked though the maze-like halls. At one point the silver haired teen wondered how exactly he was expected to find his way around such a confusing place. It would take a while before he figured out how to get from point A to point B.

After a few minutes of walking along the hallways and up two staircases they came to a hallway lined with doors on either side, all made from wood and identically built. It would probably be a correct assumption that these were the rooms the residents were to stay in. Kabuto couldn't help but to wander just how many others he would have to share a room with in this place. The last place had kept ten to a single room. A small frown found it's way onto his face at the memory. Simply put it hadn't been a fun experience, especially for someone as naturally solitary as himself.

Tsunade walked to the fifth door on the left, pulling out a key and pointing the direction of the door. The blond woman simply tossed the small golden key to the teen in a bored fashion, stating flatly,"You'll be staying here. You got lucky too, no roommate." With that she walked off, leaving the boy alone.

Although it didn't show on the outside, the silver-haired teen was elated at the news. It would be his first room to himself since his parents had passed on. A subtle smirk formed on his face, as he walked over to his new room, unlocking it with a single graceful movement. He then gently pushed against the wood, opening the door just enough to see everything inside.

It was not a large room, but not altogether small either. The walls were tan in color and very basic. The floor was made up of a dark grained wood that looked to have been installed rather recently, seeing as it still shone like glass. There were two wooden doors almost identical to the main one off to the left side of the room, probably leading to a bathroom and closet. A large four paned window with purple curtains was located on the far side of the room, openly visible to the entry way of the door, just above a basic twin bed. The bed had a wooden frame, similar to the floor boards, and was covered in purple sheets. The only apparent light source in the room, other than the window, was a small metal lamp sitting atop a dark, wooden desk.

Kabuto couldn't help but to wonder who exactly chose the design of the room. The heavy usage of purple and dark grain wood was certainly a bit odd, but still somewhat stylish. Rather uncommon for an orphanage room.

The sixteen year old closed the door behind him and started to lay out what few worldly possessions he bothered to keep, which consisted mostly of clothes and books. One particular item he pulled from his bag, though, stood out amongst the rest. It was a scalpel, about six or so inches in length. There was a plastic cover over the sharpened edge and it appeared to have a name of some sorts engraved into the handle. The silver haired teen slipped the internment into his pocket, putting it within easy reach if he were to need it. The gift had saved him from an unpleasant situation more than once, and he tended to keep it with him at all times.

Just as he slipped the steel object into his pocket there was a knock at his door. Letting out a sigh, Kabuto walked over and opened it to reveal a teenage boy with hair as white as snow and tired, pale green eyes. The boy also seemed to have red eye-liner on and two red dots on his forehead, probably birthmarks.

"My name is Kimimaro. I was sent to escort you to Orochimaru's office," He said in a quiet voice. Kabuto simply nodded in response and fallowed behind calmly as Kimimaro lead him through the twisting hallways.

Eventually the two reached a slightly larger and more detailed wooden door. Kimimaro reached out a hand, pushing the door open slightly,"Orochimaru, sir, I retrieved the new resident." A light chuckle could be heard from inside and a hiss-like voice said,"Good. Let the boy in." Kimimaro opened the door completely, allowing Kabuto to enter, before walking off down the hallway.

Inside, the room was decorated heavily with scattered certificates hung prettily against the walls, along with a few bookcases, all filled to the brim with various books. In the center of the room were two seats facing towards a solid oak desk. Even with all of the rather distracting items about the room the man sitting at the desk stood out vividly. Long, straight midnight hair framed a morbidly pale face, graced by a wide grin. The man wore a basic, but very flattering tan suit with a purple tie and even appeared to be sporting a pair of blue earrings. This mans' most noticeable feature, though, were his eyes. They shone a bright gold, eerily similar to those of a serpent. His gaze was focused, unwavering, and the silver haired teen was unable to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine. Obviously this man was Orochimaru.

Another sinister chuckle escaped the mans' pale lips as he said smoothly,"Kabuto, is it? Please, do have a seat." A graceful hand gestured towards the seats in front of the desk and the silver haired teen sat down, pushing his glassed slightly higher on his nose with a swift movement. Orochimaru reclined slightly into his chair, his hands clasped together just above his chest, and said coolly,"If you haven't already figured it out, my name is Orochimaru. I am, I guess you could call it, the leader of this facility. I also work as one of the teachers here, and I enjoy welcoming all newcomers, and getting to know them personally."

The light hiss in his voice was just enough to put the teenage boy on edge. Kabuto couldn't figure out why but every word this man said seemed to send chills up his spine. He nodded ever so slightly in a form of response, wondering just what Orochimaru meant by 'getting to know' him better.

"So, Kabuto, how are you feeling today? Do you like it here?" Orochimaru asked in his serpentine tone, starring straight through the silver haired boy.

Kabuto remained as emotionless, and calm as he could, answering simply with,"It's very nice around here. I think I'll like it."

The pale man chuckled, and seemed to be about to ask another question when a knock at the door interrupted him. The door opened about a foot as a certain big-chested, blond woman peeked in,"Sorry to interrupt, Orochimaru, but I gotta talk to you about something. Now."

He simply ran a hand though his long black hair, letting out a sigh. Orochimaru then looked directly at Kabuto, ginning wide, sadistically,"Well then, it looks like we'll have to continue this conversation some other time. I'll see you soon, Kabuto."

* * *

**Authors Notes****:** For anyone confused about the beginning scene, it's basically just a flashback of Oro-kuns' childhood. I kinda had to add it for the rest of the story to make any sense at all. ^^' I've been wanting to do an OroKabu story for a while now, but never got around to it. Also, just a side note, I really wanted to have Orochimaru wearing some outrageous purple velvet suit, kinda like the jokers. XD But, sanity took over and I decided against it. LOL. This is probably the only thing I will be working on for a long time, simply because each chapter takes so fucking long to write out and then edit. I hope you guys like it!

(Just a random little fact- the only reason I named this story 'Let go' Is because it was originally inspired by the song Let Go by Frou frou. It's a beautiful song.)


	2. Oh it's so amazing here

**A/N:**Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. So much homework. Anyways, I hope you guys are liking the story so far! -what little there is of it anyways- Thank you to anyone who was kind enough to review. The reviews make me happy. =) Also, just a note, this chapter doesn't go into anything _yet_. There are a few scenes some might point out, but it could be blamed on Orochimarus' tendency to be overly ignorant of personal space. XD Hope you like it!

**Warning/Disclaimer****:**Characters not mine. Yaoi. OroKabu. Blah. Blah. Blah. Posted it on the first chapter.

* * *

It was near completely silent in the room. The only disturbance was the occasional shifting of springs and cloth, or the turn of a page. Dark eyes looked though thick glasses, scanning over fine print. Medical text had always been a fascination of Kabutos'. The human body and it's workings were so complex, so interesting. Figuring out how things worked, why they happened, was exciting to the silver haired teen. It seemed as though there was always something new to learn.

After a few minutes of flipping through the text in the darkened room he put the book down, setting it so he wouldn't lose his page. The boy then proceeded to push purple fabric aside, and slip open the window above him, allowing a steady, cool breeze into the room along with a peaceful light. The sounds of teenagers chatting and participating in sport were heard from below, and dark eyes glanced lazily about the large field outside. A group of about seven or eight teenage boys were playing soccer, focused on the game. A small group of young females stood not too far away, giggling in that dainty way the female race is known for, commenting on the boys periodically.

The silver haired boy simply scoffed at them, and turned back to his in-depth book of the human anatomy. Humans were so predictable. It took so little to amuse them.

Kabuto had always been different. Always. In fact he faintly remembered hearing a conversation his father was having with his mother, back when they were both still alive. His father, one of the most renown medical specialist in the country, had been 'worried' about his son. He had said that the boy had 'sadistic' and 'anti-social' characteristics. That had been just a week before...

The memory made the teen laugh lightly to himself. Yes, he always had been a bit different for the normal. He marked his pace, and set the book aside, allowing the old memories to wash over him. He always did start to drift a bit the first day or so in a new place.

There had been one point in his childhood, just a normal day in kindergarten, that stood out in particular. It had been just another ordinary day at the school, nothing strange about it in the least. Kabuto, admittedly, had been late that day. He had come in on the middle of a lesson.

"Ah, Kabuto-kun," the kindly, but rather average teacher had said,"I had thought you were absent. We were just starting. Please, come have a seat." She gestured towards the circle of children his own age sitting on the floor. A few shifted over so that the young silver-haired boy could join them, before they continued the lesson.

"Okay class," the teacher started,"Today we are going to be reviewing colors! Now, let's go around in a circle, so everyone can say their favorite color and why they like it. Let's start to my left-" The topic had started to make it's way around the circle of small children. Most of the responses were typical. "Blue, 'cuz I like the sky!" "Orange, the color of my big sisters' cat." "Green, like grass." Kabuto already knew what he was going to say. This was easy!

The attention of the class eventually made it to him. The teacher smiled on expectantly. Other students looked over in curiosity. Kabuto had simply pushed his glasses slightly higher on his small nose and said in a happy tone,"I like the color red! It reminds me of blood."

At the sheer memory of it the silver haired teen shook his head from side to side, a few chuckles escaping his throat. He had nearly given his teacher a heart attack, while the other students had simply starred of in horror, and curiosity. It was rather funny, how even at such a young age he had been fascinated with such a thing. His still innocent mind not comprehending the magnitude of such a simple statement.

At this point the silver haired teen had stretched out across his bed, head resting lightly on the not-completely-uncomfortable pillow. His eyes were closed, and he had one hand sprawled out to the side, dangling off the bed, the other resting across his stomach.

The alarm clock sitting on the desk ticked by lightly, creating a soothing, constant rhythm. It was still decently early in the day, and the clock read '2:00 p.m.'. With a sudden whim to take a walk, Kabuto got up off of his bed. He quickly checked to make sure his longer than average, silver hair wasn't too horribly messy before walking out of his room, locking the door behind him.

He slowly started down the hallway at a leisurely pace, not really caring all that much where it was he was going. It wasn't as though he had anything better to do. Besides, if he were to get lost it really wasn't all that hard to ask someone where he was. He didn't understand why it was that people had problems asking for directions.

As he turned a corner, though, he ran directly into someone. He let out an 'uhmph' as he collided with the other figure. Papers were sent fluttering in the air, almost gracefully. A few text books crashed to the ground with a bang, and both Kabuto and whoever it was he had run into fell to the ground. Maybe he had been walking a little faster than he originally thought if it was enough force to knock them to the ground.

The silver haired teen instantly began to collect scattered pages, apologizing in a calm voice,"I'm sorry for running into you. I didn't expect anyone to be just around the corner."

He was snapped out of his train of thought when a rather blurry hand held something up to him.

"Oh, my glasses, thank you,"he stated in an almost questioning tone as he slipped them back on. How had he not noticed his glasses falling off? Normally he was more aware of such things.

A very familiar, dark chuckle could be heard as a smooth voice replied,"It's quite alright, Kabuto. Actually you're rather lucky they didn't break."

Dark eyes widened slightly at the revelation he had run into Orochimaru. The same chill returned when he heard the man speak his name. The silver haired teen managed to shake it off, though, and helped to pick up the last of the fallen text and papers.

"Wow," Kabuto stated, starring at the sizable pile of stuff,"That sure is quite a bit you're carrying." The boy was talking more to himself than anyone in particular, thinking out loud. In all honesty it was a wonder the pale man had managed to even get a few feet with the amount he had been carrying through the halls.

Orochimaru simply chuckled at the comment and said in a hiss,"Ah, yes. It is quite a bit, is it not? Would you mind helping me get it to my classroom? It shouldn't take too long." The tone he used made the request sound like more of a demand than anything.

Kabuto simply nodded, deciding that he really had nothing better to do, and picked up about half of the pile. He would never admit it, but he was rather curious about this man. Such a strange person, and one of the only ones to ever hold his attention.

As the two walked down the hall Kabuto was all too aware of the bright golden eyes fixated on himself. It was almost unnerving. The boy couldn't help but to feel as though Orochimarus' gaze was picking him apart piece by piece, glaring directly into his soul. What really sent shivers down the boys spine, though, was the question of why exactly this man was so interested in him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally reached a large classroom. The walls were painted bleach white. The tiled floor was made from some form of light gray limestone, and the lighting reminded Kabuto of a hospital. There were about sixteen, two-person, granite top lab tables with various supplies laying about, set up in rows. All desk were facing towards a larger, main desk. Obviously belonging to the teacher.

Kabuto set his stack of papers down on the desk as Orochimaru did the same with his. The older of the two 'tsk'ed as he shook his head back and forth in an almost sarcastic manner. He looked around the room, crowded with messy lab supplies.

"Well now, it looks as though my last class wasn't very tidy. Not a single one of them cleaned up their lab supplies. I hate to impose, Kabuto, but it would take me all night to clean this by myself. Would you mind helping me?"

There was an odd, underlying meaning or tone the silver haired teen couldn't quite put his finger on. Even so, he let out an almost unnoticeable sigh, that for some reason seemed to make the raven haired man chuckle, and agreed to help him. Why that is, not even Kabuto himself fully understood at the point in time. He guessed he was probably just bored.

As the two cleaned up the room, Kabuto became all too aware that the older man was very blatantly invading his personal space. From the way the golden eyed man acted, he simply assumed that it was probably not intentional. In fact, the man didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that at least three times the two had practically been close enough to brush lips if one or the other had slipped, or leaned forward a few centimeters.

Kabuto nearly jumped when Orochimaru, rather randomly, spoke up,"So, Kabuto, why is it exactly that you would agree to help me on such a beautiful day? Most boys your age would rather spend the day with their peers outside."

The silver haired teen simply replied with a blunt,"I don't like other people much. They're so simple-minded. I prefer to study medicine."

That piqued the golden eyed mans' interest, as he looked over curiously at the younger boy. A wide smirk formed across his face as the two started to converse vividly about medicines and the inner workings of the human body. Even Kabuto eventually let a smirk cross his face. It was the first actual conversation he had had in a rather long time.

Even after everything had been cleaned up and put in its' proper place, the two stayed in the room, speaking back and forth. Both were deeply involved in the subject at hand, and if one didn't know any better, they might think the two had known each other for quite some time.

At least an hour had passed when Orochimaru noticed the reading of the digital clock hanging just above the blackboard. "Well, it seems as though we've lost track of time, Kabuto. I really must be getting to work on these papers," he said, gesturing a pale hand at the stack on his desk,"I guess I will see you tomorrow in class, Kabuto-kun."

The teen simply pushed his glasses higher on his nose and said a quick goodbye, before walking out of the classroom, a smirk still on his face.


	3. These mishaps

**Authors notes****: **Hello people! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. To put it simply food poisoning is not fun. In fact it's completely miserable. I couldn't even get off of the sofa for a few days. -_-' But, I finally got well enough to get on my laptop and finished typing this. I hope you guys like the story! And thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed. You guys really do make me smile when I don't feel like writing, or just feel bad in general. ^-^ Also, forgive any grammar or spelling errors you might see. I edited it, but tiny things do evade my attention every now and again.

**Chapter warnings****:**Minor, almost nonexistent violence. Not much else. Oro invading peoples personal space, but that's just the way he is. lol.

* * *

The first day Kabuto started his classes was what most would refer to as a complete and utter nightmare. The teachers were uncaring and even robotic to an extent, so much so they could probably have put a hyperactive child on speed to sleep. The demonic brats the teachers told him were his 'classmates' had leapt forth at the opportunity to antagonize and all around torture the new student, which included everything from jokes about his appearance, to aiming projectile pieces of paper in his general direction. What would have stood out to most, though, was the simple fact that not a single teacher or higher administrator had even made an attempt to stop the disruptive behavior. One of the teacher had even had the audacity to laugh at the hideously cruel jokes.

The one thing that perplexed the student, though, was the silver haired boys reaction to all the taunting. There wasn't one. No matter they did, no matter how loud they yelled, and no matter how cruel the words they threw his way were, he simply sit still and pretend that nothing at all was happening around him that should warrant his attention.

As far as the quiet teen was concerned, the ignorant fools could drop off the face of the planet and float forever in the void of space. As long as nothing actually touched him, he couldn't care less for their actions and words.

It was fifth period when Kabuto had walked into the gym. Physical education was a required subject, and Kabuto wasn't all together pleased about the current situation.

They were supposed to play dodge-ball today. The silver haired teen had always regarded the 'game' as nothing more than a barbaric sport designed to cure the human races cravings for violence. It had no benefit to it whatsoever. All it lead to were bloodied faces, and throbbing bruises.

Unfortunately for the unenthusiastic teen, he was quickly placed on a team, given a very used looking rubber ball, and told to throw like the wind. He simply let out a sigh, and played along half heatedly, spending more time dodging than throwing. By the time half the class was up he had yet to hit a single person, and had yet to get hit himself.

This situation was changed dramatically, though, when two of the boys on the other team had developed a not entirely intelligent idea. While Kabuto was concentrating on dodging a rather violently thrown ball of rubber, another boy showed up, almost from nowhere, and aimed right for the boys glasses. Not being in a good position to dodge, Kabuto was hit square in the face. The impact sent him to the floor, landing with a heavy thud. His glasses, now cracked, flew a few feet away, bouncing off the concrete floor of the gymnasium two or three times, before the broken object finally came to a halt a good five feet away.

The two boys on the other team, happy with their success, stood laughing, giving each other high fives. When they finally looked back in the direction of the silver haired teen, though, they were both shocked still. He had sat up by now, and had somehow managed to get his broken, and twisted glasses back. That wasn't what was sending shivers down these boys spines. Kabuto had the most twisted, look they had ever seen. They could swear his eyes were practically glowing red with sadistic fury, and the wry grin on his face was terrifying enough to rival that of the devil himself.

The calm, serene Kabuto of a few minutes ago was long gone. The gym teacher was stunned at the accuracy and speed that the previously very average boy was able to conger up. He was able to hit one of the boys so hard it fractured his arm. At that point the gym teacher had told every one to stop playing, and sent the injured boy to the nurse. By the time the teacher had come to talk to the silver haired teen, he was back to his normal, calm self, and simply told the teacher that he hadn't meant to hurt anyone that badly.

The event did have it's good points, though. Kabuto had been allowed to skip half of his next class to retrieve a new pair of glasses, and when he finally did get to the next class fewer students were willing to taunt him. Word got around fast. Most students were more terrified of him than anything else by the time they got word of the incident in the gym. They made the intelligent choice to leave the boy alone, and steer away from imminent harm.

Kabuto had simply smirked and let out a chuckle at this. Let them be terrified. Things were always much more _fun_ that way.

The silver haired teen smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his next class. He had more than one reason to be joyous about his upcoming class. The first, and most obvious, being that it was the last period of the day. The second reason, though, would really only make sense to Kabuto himself. It was Orochimaru's class.

He knew for a fact that this class would probably prove to be _very_ interesting.

When the silver haired teen finally stepped foot into the class room he was slightly surprised at the sheer order of the scene in front of him. Every other class he had attended had been utter chaos before the bell rang, and most of them after as well. This room, and the occupants of it, could be related to a military platoon with the way they were presenting themselves.

It would probably be the understatement of the century to say that Orochimaru was strict with his students.

A pair of golden eyes flickered to the door, landing on an all too familiar teenager. A sinister grin spread across the mans' pale face, and he gestured towards the only remaining desk, in the very front of the room,"So sorry Kabuto-kun, but we don't have any available lab partners for you to pair up with. You will have to work by yourself for the time being."

Kabuto nodded a simple reply, before taking a seat in the front desk. He didn't mind in the least that he would be working alone. In all actuality it was a blessing to him. Having to deal with others simply slowed him down. He also didn't mind having to sit at the very front of the room. It really did help with his eyesight problems, and he couldn't help but to enjoy the closeness to his golden eyed teachers' desk.

When the bell finally rang, signaling the start of class, Orochimaru locked the door, and walked to the front of the room. "Class, today we have a new student. I expect you all to treat him as you would anyone else, is that clear," the raven haired man said, in a sweet tone, laced with a venomous threat. The manner in which he managed to sound friendly and threatening at the same time, was truly a gift.

The class simply nodded with a unified,"Yes sir." The thoughts of a tightly controlled military were the only things to pop into Kabutos' head as he observed the way the other students and Orochimaru communicated. It truly was a bizarrely fascinating sight.

As the class went on, the silver haired teen grew steadily more and more consumed with boredom. He already knew the entire lesson. Dark eyes starred unseeingly through glasses at the front board. A hand absently wrote random facts being thrown onto the chalk board in a notebook, the other hand fiddling with a lose strand of silver hair.

As the boys mind started to wander he couldn't help but to notice the sheer gracefulness with which his teacher moved. Pale hands flowing across the board in a fluid movement. Not only was the man graceful, but he wasn't bad looking. Long, silky black hair cascading down his back like a midnight waterfall. Brilliant golden eyes, shining bright enough to put the sun to shame. A sharp, flawless face, graced with a wide grin. The man was beautiful...

Kabuto nearly jumped when he realized what had just flown threw his mind. What in the world was he thinking? There was no way he could possibly develop a liking to a man, much less his teacher!

Even so...

Soon enough, the bell rang loudly, signaling freedom for the students and residents of the complex. Students quickly gathered their things, before rushing out of the classroom, laughing and chatting away with friends as they met up in the hallways. Kabuto had taken his time closing his notebook and placing his things in his backpack, resulting in him being the last to remain in the room.

The silver haired teen let out a small gasp as an icy cold hand was placed on his shoulder, just touching skin where the collar of his shirt had sagged. A chilling chuckle could be heard behind him as a silky smooth voice said in almost a whisper,"I apologize. I hadn't meant to frighten you." The amusement was plain in the pale mans' voice, and another, slightly hidden chuckle rang out.

Kabuto turned to face his teacher, and was slightly surprised to find Orochimarus' face only about an inch and a half away from his own. Only slightly. After the experience he had had with the man the previous day, he got the impression that this man had no sense of personal space. He shouldn't worry about it in the least. It was simple coincidence that his heart seemed to speed up just the tiniest bit.

Remaining as calm as ever on the outside, Kabuto replied simply,"No need to apologize. Was there something you wanted?" The golden eyed man didn't move any further from him, but still answered,"Well, I was curious as to how your first day went. I am essentially the leader of this facility, after all. It is my job to make sure the inhabitants here are comfortable." Cool breath hit the teens face face, dancing along his lips, and sending a chill down his spine.

Orochimaru finally moved away, standing about a foot or so from the silver haired boy in front of him. A wide smirk worked its' way across his face as he added on,"I also heard the most interesting rumor. Something about a silver haired boy, a newer student, fracturing another classmates' arm in gym class."

The same chill ran up Kabutos' spine as golden eyes pierced his soul. It was frightening, the way this man seemed to look directly through him. Almost as if the pale man in front of him could see everything about him with a glance.

Kabuto did his best to stare right back at him, meeting his challenge evenly. Deep, dark black eyes met brilliant golden ones in a form of challenge, each trying to figure out the true strength of the other. This lasted for a minute or so before they both smiled. The two remained in silence, communicating without words.

Finally breaking the silence, Orochimaru asked calmly,"So, would you care to tell me the details of this interesting little gym story?"


	4. When you've no idea what you're like

**Authors notes****:**Hello people! Sorry this is also late. Due to my stage in life at the moment a lot of chapters will probably take a while to come out. I'm terribly sorry about it, and I hope you lovely people can be patient with me and not push me in front of a bus. I try to get these out as fast as I can. :) Anyways, this chapter might not be quite as good as previous ones or as long, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it ten fold. I hope you guys have liked the story so far! Thank you for the reviews. I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. XD

**Chapter warning****:** Not much romantic activity yet. Hell, not even any kissing. Some language. A bit of a medical incident, non-gorey, you'll see when you read.

* * *

Everything seemed as though it was in fast forward for Kabuto. Things happened rather quickly as the week went on, time flying faster than he could possibly keep track of.

For example, by Tuesday morning not a single living being in the facility would dare to tease or taunt the silver haired new comer. Everyone knew of the incident in gym, and about Kabutos' darker half. Nobody was stupid enough to tempt his wrath.

A bit of a habit started as well. Being the rather anti-social, reclusive person he is, the dark eyed teen wished to avoid the idiotic masses of teens that spilled everywhere into the building as soon as the final bell of the day rang. He did just that by staying late in his last class every day, helping with simple task such as cleaning up around the already tidy room, and other such things. He also had to admit he didn't mind spending time and chatting with his older, golden eyed teacher. The man was brilliant, and one of the few Kabuto could stand to be around for any extended period of time. Probably his first real acquaintance.

Secretly, _very _deep in his teenage mind, Kabuto knew it was a bit more than that. In fact it was _much_ more. Orochimaru was beautiful, perfect in every way. He was genius beyond compare, sharing the same views as the silver haired youth, and didn't seem at all deterred by Kabutos' slightly sadistic nature. Actually, the raven haired man seemed to _adore_ his fondness of blood, and the medical realm as a whole. The gracefulness with which he moved was uncompared, and his ivory skin seemed to glow, contrasting starkly with his long, midnight locks. The mans' golden eyes were transfixing, and so wonderfully easy to get lost in.

The man was a god.

Of course Kabuto would never admit to feeling or thinking any of this. He would deny it under threats of torture if it ever came to it, which he was quite certain it never would. There was one thing, though, that the silver haired boy wouldn't ever admit, even to himself.

He was slowly and steadily falling for the god-like Orochimaru like a love-sick teenager.

At the present moment Kabuto was roboticly cleaning out a rack of test tubes, his mind wandering slightly. If it weren't for the freezing cold, very harsh water pouring over his fingers and clinking against the glass in his hand, he probably would have drifted off completely by now.

As he continued along with the rather repetitive action, he starred absentmindedly out the window. It was a usual day in the area, cloudy, but no actual rain. Now that Kabuto thought about it, he hadn't seen the sun once since he had arrived here. How odd...

His thoughts were interrupted sharply when a very familiar voice whispered, right into his ear,"What is it you're looking at that's so fascinating, Kabuto-kun?" The cool breath ghosting along his skin sent a shiver down his spine as he nearly jumped. When exactly had Orochimaru slithered up behind him, and leaned in close enough to whisper into his ear?

Kabuto turned slightly, dark obsidian eyes meeting brilliant gold. The fact that their noses were practically touching didn't bother the younger of the two in the least. After spending a week with his raven haired teacher he had simply grown used to the mans ignorance, and total disregard of personal space.

"Nothing in particular, Orochimaru. I've simply noticed that it's been cloudy every day since I arrived," the teen replied smoothly. He couldn't see it, due to the almost nonexistent distance between the two, but the look in his teachers serpentine eyes told him the pale man was probably smiling.

Kabuto, deciding that the feel of Orochimarus' cool breath tickling his face was just a bit much, making a move to back up and distance himself from the pale man. He was cut off, though, when he ran right into a muscular arm. The teen hadn't noticed before, but Orochimaru had come to rest his arms on the sink counter, effectively trapping Kabuto, much like an anaconda might wrap itself around it prey.

A sinister chuckle escaped pale lips, curved into a playful smile, at the surprised look on the boys face. It was absolutely adorable, the incredibly rare times he managed to confuse the boy. The raven haired man hesitantly moved his arm, allowing his student to escape.

"Kabuto-kun, would you mind if I asked a bit of a personal question? Really, my curiosity has just been _killing_ me."

Kabuto, who was now about a foot or so away from his golden eyed superior, simply nodded in response, knowing very well that the man would ask even if he replied with a 'no'.

A smirk worked it's way across a predatory face as Orochimaru asked bluntly,"How is it exactly that you came about being an orphan in the first place, Kabuto-kun?"

The silver haired boy didn't even flinch. The subject never really bothered him the way it did most orphans. He honestly didn't care, and was used to being asked. For some reason or another his records had never been changed to include the information, and every facility always had at least one curious person who would ask him about it.

"My parents died when I was in first grade. It was dark outside and they got in a really bad car crash. Both of them died instantly."

The smirk on Orochimarus' face instantly fell as soon as the words 'car crash' left the teens' lips. An odd, almost dead look took over his face, draining all emotion. Previously playful eyes hardened over dramatically, his lips pressed into a hard line.

The change was dramatic, almost frightening.

Orochimarus' mind was thrust into a world of its own. Hideous images of twisted carnage, and blood-stained steel flashed through his mind, the screech of tires and moan of metal ringing in his ears. He instinctively latched a hand onto the sink counter, keeping himself from falling over completely.

Kabuto looked on, shocked by the sudden change. He moved forward just as the raven haired man fell completely, catching him in his arms,"Orochimaru, are you okay?" His voice was filled with heavy, honest concern and worry. What in the world had happened to the man so suddenly, without even a hint of a warning?

The silver haired teen was forced to slide onto the floor with a light thump, unable to fully support the larger mans weight. He also noticed violent torrents of shuddering coming from the man in his arms. His mind was working at the speed of light as he figured out what he needed to do. Orochimaru could be having a seizure, possibly something worse. He needed to find help, and soon.

In some attempt to pull both himself and his teacher off the floor, he reached for the counter and pulled. Unfortunately, he had accidentally grabbed hold of a large, paper filled box, not the counter, and when he tugged at it the cardboard container was sent crashing to the floor with a heavy thud.

A muttered curse could be heard under the teens' breath, as he tried again, this time succeeding. Just as he got to his feet, his raven haired teacher in his arms, the door opened. A female teacher, Anko he believed her name was, rushed into the room, asking in an annoyed tone,"What happened?"

Kabuto replied as calmly as he possibly could with a simple,"I'm not entirely sure. He just fell forward and started shaking-" He was cut off sharply, though, by the purple-haired woman muttering quickly,"He suffers from post traumatic stress disorder. He's probably having an attack or something. It's weird. He's normally violent beyond belief when he gets like this. Throwing things, screaming..."

She was starting to reach out, to try to help Kabuto support the full grown mans' weight, when the shaking stopped abruptly. Kabuto looked down to see that Orochimaru had an almost nonexistent hint of confusion to his face as he came out of whatever daze he had just been immersed in, but it was only there for a second. The man quickly pulled himself to his feet, the silver haired teen letting go of him and taking a step back.

"Excuse me, I should probably take my leave and head home for now,"the serpentine man uttered in an eerily calm tone before walking out of the room, not bothering to look back or even close the door.

Anko let out a sigh, watching as Orochimaru stalked off boredly. She then turned to the teenage boy next to her, surprised that his expression didn't look the least bit confused. Kabuto had a bit of a gift when it came to masking emotion. Practice over the years had allowed him to nearly perfect the trick.

"Ms. Anko, do you know why exactly Orochimaru had PTSD?"

The question was simple, and emotionless for the most part. A slight curiosity laced his tone, though, as well as an almost unnoticeable hint of concern. The boy had a strong feeling that he had been the trigger of his teachers little episode, and he wanted to know what exactly had happened.

Not to mention he was simply curious about Orochimaru as a whole.

The purple haired woman remained silent a moment, before starting in an almost harsh tone,"Well, if the rumors are true, he basically had a fucked up life before he came here. The guy was made fun of a lot and rejected from a good deal of society because of who he is. Foster parents he was placed with while he was growing up were all terrible from what I hear. I think what really screwed the guy up, though, was what happened to his parents. Supposedly, when he was just a brat they got in a real violent car crash. Both of them died. He was there and saw them die. It was a miracle Orochimaru escaped..."

She trailed off as she realized the boy was no longer listening to what she was saying. He seemed to be lost in a world of his own, and judging from the expression he wore, it was far from a pleasant one.

Anko simply mumbled something about unappreciative brats, and walked out of the room to wherever it was she had originally been headed.

Kabuto remained in the room, standing unmoving next to the window. Clouded over black eyes stared blankly out the window. All was silent in the room, except for the dull sound of the air conditioning coming into the room from the air ducts.

He couldn't believe it. He was the one who had triggered Orochimarus' disorder. He was the reason his teacher, and only real friend had just collapsed in a fit. It had been an accident, right? Of course it had. He hadn't even known of a preexisting condition until now. How could it have possibly been on purpose?

But still...

He blamed himself for it. He truly did. It was his fault that his teacher had practically just gone through a mental breakdown. All his fault.

Normally the boy enjoyed seeing pain in others. He was a naturally sadistic individual after all. But not now. He was shocked to find he not only found no joy, but hated the idea of harming the golden eyed man. He _loathed_ the very thought.

Why was that? Why was Orochimaru different? What did he care if Orochimaru was alright or not? Why should he be any different? He wasn't, was he?

That's when everything clicked into place for the sixteen year old. He wasn't acting like a love-sick teenager. He _was_ one. He had hopelessly, and slowly fallen for the beautifully graceful, twenty eight year old, man, Orochimaru.


	5. Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

**A/N****:**Hello people! I apologize for this being so ridiculously late. Seriously, I am really sorry. I was having some school issues -coughfailingbiologycough- and yeah... Anyways, I hope you lovely people like this chapter. If anything at all seems off feel free to let me know. It was about two in the morning when I wrote about a third of this, and I'm pretty sure i fixed any mistakes. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter warnings****:**Well, something _finally_ happens, but nothing too graphic. In my opinion anyways. This chapter would probably be about PG-13 or somewhere around there so yeah. Just read and enjoy. XD

* * *

When Kabuto awoke the next morning, he felt no better than he had the night before. If anything, he felt worse. As the night had passed by, the events of yesterday had gotten a chance to fully sink in, along with newly admitted feelings.

In Kabutos' eyes it was all one huge mess he had practically skipped into. He had let his guard down, grown attached to another human. Now he was paying for it. Mentally the boy was a wreck, as emotions that had been kept under lock and key were unleashed for, probably, the first time in years. Some familiar, distant memories in his mind, passing flashes of his childhood. There was one emotion, however, that was an altogether new experience for him. It was unfamiliar, and frightening, something any normal person would have recognized easily. Something someone such as Kabuto would never fully understand. Guilt.

Of course these unfamiliar emotion, mixed in with interfering logic only caused more problems. He was lost in a world of his own. His attention span in class throughout the day was practically nonexistent. Repeatedly, teachers had been forced into yelling his name, and even then they could only get a one word answer from the boy before he drifted off yet again. No one seemed to notice, though. After all, the boy had always been rather calm and antisocially quiet. To anyone on the outside he really didn't seem all that different from average.

The silver haired teen was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that he was approaching his last class of the day until he was standing only a few feet from the classroom doorway. In all honesty, Kabuto wanted to do just about anything other than walk into that classroom. But, being the person he was, he simply composed himself and walked in as though nothing at all was different from usual. The only real hint that anything was amiss in the first place was the way the boy went straight to his desk, averting his gaze from his golden eyed teacher. Normally the two would at least nod to each other, a simple gesture of acknowledgment.

The teenage boy simply sat down, andkept his gaze concentrated on the notes in front of him as class started, allowing his silver bangs to somewhat hide any leaking emotion that might seep through his dark, cold eyes. He himself didn't fully understand just why it was he was avoiding looking at Orochimaru, but he still couldn't force himself to lift his head and even glance at the raven haired man.

When Orochimaru finally spoke, it was in as normal a manner as it was any day,"Pay attention now class. Turn to page five-seventy and do the review on chapter nine. Your work is due by the end of class today, so I'd recommend you start now."

Was he imagining things? That underlying emotion in his voice couldn't be _pain_, could it? The silver haired teen quickly banished the thought, allowing himself to finally send a glance at his teacher.

Orochimaru stood at the front of the room as usual, scribbling something on the board in his normal, inhumanly graceful handwriting. The man really didn't look much different from usual, other than one small factor. Something nobody normal would even take notice of. He looked almost tired, normally vibrant golden eyes staring on boredly.

Only when a student in the back accidentally dropped something heavy on the floor did the other students realize something wasn't quite right. Instead of snapping at the rather terrified looking student, the raven haired man simply glanced back and said in a harsh tone,"Pick that up, _now_." It was so anticlimactic, so understated. Kabuto could have sworn he heard someone gasp at the bizarrely calm reaction.

The silver haired boy actually gasped at the reaction as Orochimaru turned back to the chalk-board. There was _definitely_ something wrong with him. A sinking feeling sunk into the teens gut as he recomposed his normal, expressionless face. He knew instantly, instinctively, it had something to do with the events of the day before. What scared him, though, was the sheer weirdness of it all. Orochimaru was _always_ strict, and almost insanely so. It must be bad if he would actually pass up an opportunity to yell at a student. Especially one of the trouble-makers in the back of the room.

Orochimaru just seemed to _adore_ torturing those particular students.

Even with this, the students returned to working immediately. They didn't want to even risk the chance of earning their teachers' wrath.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, Kabuto still had no idea what in the world he was planning on doing. In any normal situation, the boy would easily have been able to figure out what to do in a matter of seconds. The sheer fact that he couldn't come up with a thing was frightening. Then again, this wasn't exactly a normal situation. After all, falling head over heels for you male biology teacher who just happens to suffer from PTSD isn't what you could call an everyday occurrence.

As usual, he took his time putting his things away. Picking out notes and random sheets of paper, making sure they were in the right order before stuffing them in his backpack. Purposely being overly meticulous about every little insignificant thing. Trying in some sad effort to put off the inevitable.

Eventually the only remaining article on his desk was the review he had managed to complete in class. Nothing left to give himself more time. Letting out a sigh, the silver haired teen picked up the review and headed for the exit. He decided quickly that he would simply make an attempt to discreetly place the review in the pile with everyone else's, and sneak out of the room to give himself another day to think.

That little spark of brilliance was instantly erased from Kabutos' mind, though, when he noticed Orochimaru from the corner of his eye. The man was staring directly at him, an unreadable expression on his face. The silver haired boy instinctively looked away, knowing all too well just how powerful the mans' golden gaze could be, and finally placed his paper on the pile. He proceeded to drop his bag on the floor, knowing he probably wouldn't be leaving for a while, and headed towards his beautiful raven haired teacher.

Leaning his elbows down onto the hard top of the pale mas' desk, Kabuto managed to ask calmly, "Orochimaru... Are you all right?" The boy didn't fully understand why he asked the question, probably for lack of anything else to say. He kept his eyes low and seemed to become suddenly fascinated with the swirls in the wood of his teachers desk.

When he got no reply, he slowly looked up. The serpentine man had tilted his head downward, allowing his long midnight locks to shroud his face from view. Pale lips remained pressed in a hard line, obviously not planning on responding.

Kabuto, genuinely worried for the older man, made his way around to the opposite side of the desk,"Orochimaru? If this is about yesterday I'm sor-"

The silver haired youth was abruptly and suddenly cut off when his previously statuesque teacher suddenly sprang to life, getting up from his chair and proceeding to wrap his arms in a death grip around his young student. The younger of the two involuntarily let out a small gasp, looking at the older man in shock.

Kabuto quickly wrapped his own arms around the man, and started to run a hand up and down the older mans' spine in a soothing manner. The silver haired teen was even more surprised than he already was, though, when he felt the man shaking in his arms. Orochimaru seemed to also be mumbling something or another over and over again under his breath. Kabuto couldn't quite make out what exactly he was saying, but he did pick up on the fact his teachers normally silky smooth voice was cracking slightly.

When the young boy strained to hear just what the man in his arms was mumbling, he could just barely pick up on three small words that nearly made him gasp.

"Don't leave me..."

Orochimarus' mind wasn't in control anymore. The logical part of him had been in control far too long for its' own good. He was running strictly on emotion now, and he couldn't even think straight enough to try and stop it. Everyone had left him. His mother, his father, his entire family... He had never had any friends. Not a single one. Sure there were people he would converse with on occasion, but never had he ever been close enough to someone to consider them anything at all.

Now he had someone. For the first time in what seemed to be forever, he had someone he honestly, truly cared about... And he knew that even he would eventually abandon him. As soon as some nice family looking for a bright, well behaved boy came along he would be gone. Worse? He didn't care for the boy as a son. He cared for Kabuto _much_ more than that... And it was maddening that he could never have the boy in such a way.

The silver haired teen was too shocked to do anything at all for a moment. He had been expecting the older man to be mumbling something about car crashes, what with the last little episode he had witnessed.

But, as soon as he got over the startling effect of the words the golden eyed man had just uttered, he gripped the man in his arms even tighter. Kabuto ran a hand through long black hair as he said calmly and honestly,"I won't leave you, Orochimaru... I could never leave you... I promise."

There was no way for the dark eyed boy to be even the slightest bit sure that what he had said was true... But he'd find a way to make it fact. He knew he would. For once in his life he not only cared for, but probably even _loved_ someone. He wasn't letting go of Orochimaru anytime soon. Not for the world.

The younger mans words sunk in slowly, but they were deep to unbelievable extents. At first the serpentine man didn't believe what he had just heard. It was impossible. Why in the world would such an intelligent, young, and overall near perfect boy chose to be with him? But, realizing it wasn't his imagination, his pale lips curved up into a genuine _smile_.

Not a smirk. Not a grin. Not some other bizarre facial expression. A genuine, one hundred percent real smile.

Kabuto, thinking that the man in his arms hadn't heard him, was about to repeat himself, but was cut off abruptly by a pair of cool, pale lips pressing firmly against his own. Dark eyes widened in shock as golden ones slipped closed. A pale hand made its way to the back of the teens head, holding him firmly in place, while the other gripped tightly around the boys' waist, preventing any form of escape.

The silver haired teen was too stunned to do anything at all for a few seconds. Once this wore off, though, he quickly wrapped his arms around the older mans' neck, deepening the kiss. The teen didn't even notice when his golden eyed teacher pulled out his hair band, sending silver hair cascading down his back like a river of moonlight.

Orochimaru ran a rough tongue over the younger boys lips, asking for permission to take make the kiss deeper. The silver haired boy eagerly parted his lips in reply, allowing his teacher to explore every inch of his mouth with the mans' slightly longer than average tongue. A low moan escaped the teens' throat as the two males' tongues ran across each others almost violently.

The kiss was filled with pent up emotion. It practically dripped with passion, and a mix of so many other feelings impossible to put into words. The two could have sworn they were seeing fire works behind their closed eye lids as they lost themselves to the sheer pleasure and need.

After a few minutes they both were forced to pull away from one another, their lungs requiring oxygen. The two were panting heavily, and still had their foreheads pressed together. Kabuto slowly looked up at his teacher and couldn't help but to smile as deep midnight eyes met glowing golden ones.

Orochimaru slowly moved down, leaving a trail of feather light kisses down the boys jaw and throat. The silver haired teen let out a small moan as his midnight haired teacher hit a spot of particularly sensitive skin. The serpentine man instantly dedicated all attention to that one spot, as he proceeded to nip, bite, and suck at that one tender piece of flesh, smiling at the way Kabuto reacted beautifully to his every touch. He eventually grew bored with this, though, and pulled away from the younger teen, leaving a rather large hickey in his wake.

The silver haired boy pulled Orochimarus' face back up and firmly pressed his lips against the older mans'. The friction between the teens rough, warm lips and his teachers smooth, cool ones was absolutely breathtaking, and neither one of them seemed to be able to get enough of it. Tongues danced in a battle of dominance, causing both partners to let out almost animalistic sounds of pleasure.

The older of the two slammed his student against the wall, pressing both of their bodies together, and pulling off the younger of the twos' glasses and placing them on a nearby table, fed up with the glass barrier. Kabuto couldn't care in the slightest, completely overwhelmed with pleasure, and wrapped his legs around the older mans' waist, pulling them closer if that was physically possible.

When they pulled apart both of them were practically gasping for air. The silver haired teen couldn't keep his eyes off of Orochimaru, who at this point was completely holding him up. The older of the two had a wide smirk on his face, flashing brilliant white teeth.

The two were about to launch into another make-out session, when they both heard a knock at the door. That little knock was enough to pull the two males to their senses. Only then did they realize they were still in Orochimarus' class room. Although they still weren't entirely coherent, they were thinking well enough to realize one simple fact.

If anyone caught them like this there would _definitely_ be a problem.

They scrambled to make themselves look as casual as possible. Kabuto quickly slipped his glasses back on and tried to fix his now lose silver hair, while Orochimaru headed for the door, not as physically affected, on the outside anyways, as his dark eyed student. Both of them were eternally grateful to the odd doors that had a habit of locking by themselves at random.

When a math teacher who had a room just down the hallway walked in, everything seemed completely normal. Kabuto was leaning against his teachers' front desk, and seemed to be looking at something written on the front board. The raven haired biology teacher simply spoke with his colleague a moment before stating that he was very busy with his student, and shooed the other teacher out of the room.

Orochimaru closed the door, locking it as he did so, before turning to his dark eyed student. Now that he was back to running on logic, he couldn't believe what had just happened between himself and the silver haired sixteen year old. The younger boy was looking away from him, towards the other side of the room.

Face falling flat he walked calmly over to his student, who continued looking in the other direction. When he finally reached the teen, the boy still hadn't turned around. Orochimaru himself would never admit to it, or anything else that had occurred today for that matter, but a bit of worry had managed to seep into his mind. If Kabuto turned him in, he could lose his job, be labeled as a sex offender, and be thrown into jail for rape, be it consensual or not. His student was technically underage after all.

But, to his surprise, when the boy finally did turn around to face him, a bright crimson had danced its' way across his face. The silver haired youth, although normally brilliant when it came to hiding emotion, was blushing like a lovesick teenage girl.

The two simply stood, staring at each other, for what seemed like all eternity. Both speaking in the form of silence, something only they could ever hope to understand.

Then, simultaneously, both smirked wryly, knowing and speaking without saying a word.


	6. Such boundless pleasure

**A/N****:**Damn, just when some of you were starting to think I had finally just died, I show up again. What a shame. Anyways, as compensation for this chapter being so ridiculously late, I give you this. By this I mean something sexeh finally happens! Yay. 8D Hope you people like the chapter!

**Chapter warnings****:**Lemon warning. Strong GuyxGuy, so, yeah, if that's not your thing I wouldn't recommend reading this.

* * *

As the days went by nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary. Nobody suspected a thing. Kabutos' acting ability was amazing, truly beyond that of any normal humans. He could probably tell people that he possessed magical ability and they would believe him. Orochimaru didn't have to act at all. It was a well known fact the man was odd, and hadn't the slightest awareness of personal space. Nobody thought it odd at all when the raven haired man became overly affectionate toward his star student.

Of course it was obvious that the two were close, but it didn't seem at all strange to the student and faculty. After all, both males were bizarre themselves, and they probably got along for that simple fact in itself.

What the ignorant masses didn't know, and hopefully never would know, was what the two truly meant to each other. When others were around, they seemed like nothing more than the average teacher and student, some being intelligent enough to at least come up with close friends, while behind closed doors, in their own private sanctuary, they were some of the most sincere and adoring lovers on the face of this planet.

It was a normal day, a weekend actually. Saturday to be perfectly exact. Most residents of the building were outside, attempting to take in every last minute of the first sunny day to occur in such a long amount of time. The sun would be setting sometime soon, and laughter rang out as teens played various sports, and chatted with their peers.

What few employees there were working at the orphanage, all stood outside, keeping an eye on the multitude of young adults. Quite a few of the residents were well known trouble makers, and some had even been in violent fights. The few adults in the area couldn't let down their guard for a second without something ridiculous or stupid happening.

There were two individuals, however, that were not present. A certain silver haired teen, and an oddly pale, golden eyed biology teacher. The two were residing in the younger of the twos' room, quietly enjoying the time to themselves.

Kabuto was lying down on his bed, his hands behind his head, and a calm expression on his face. Orochimaru had been idly exploring the younger males room, his natural curiosity toward everything getting the better of him. At the present moment he was looking at the silver haired teens' desk with thinly veiled curiosity.

Something with a dull shine caught the attention of golden eyes as a pale hand slipped open the top drawer. Orochimaru delicately picked up the piece of cool metal and asked calmly,"Kabuto-kun, why exactly do you have a medical scalpel in your desk?"

The teen simply looked up at his raven haired lover and replied smoothly,"Safety. That thing has saved me more than once. I normally keep it in my pocket. I simply decided that was unnecessary seeing as I plan on spending the day in this room."

Orochimaru let out an amused chuckle, a twisted smirk slithering onto his face. He slowly made his way over to his peaceful student, much like a snake stealthily stalking its prey. As he headed towards the teen, he silently pulled the curtains of the window closed, effectively cloaking the room in darkness. None of the lights were on, and only the fragments of light seeping through the purple fabric were keeping the room from being completely engulfed in darkness.

The quick fading of light caught the teens attention, finally causing dark eyes to lock onto the pale man headed his way.

The raven haired teacher quickly reached the small bed, sitting next to the young male lying down calmly. As Orochimaru gracefully pulled the boys glasses from his face, he asked in a highly amused tone,"So, you plan on spending the entire day in this room, do you? Doing what exactly?"

Kabuto did his best to prevent, or at least hide, the blush slowly working its way across his face as he turned his head to the side. It didn't work very well, his whole face slowly taking on a pink tint. Normally emotions such as this weren't much of a problem, but he had always been a bit more excitable around his devilishly handsome teacher.

The older male simply chuckled as he said seductively, a rather suggestive tone lining his every word,"Well now, Kabuto-kun, if you don't have anything planned, how about we have some fun..."

A deep chuckle escaped the pale mans' throat as he leaned over the younger male, pressing icy cold lips against perfectly warm ones, pulling out the boys hair tie in one simple motion. Orochimaru slowly climbed on top of his student, immediately taking action to dominate the kiss. Kabuto simply moaned in response, giving the older man the perfect opportunity to slip his longer than average tongue into the boys warm mouth. Tongues danced together, tasting one another as if they were the most wonderful delicacy on this planet.

When the two were forced to pull away for air, Orochimaru wasted no time in pulling off his adorable students shirt, revealing an expanse of soft, practically untouched skin. He immediately attacked it, licking, sucking, and biting viscously. The moans he got in response from the somewhat masochistic young male were positively orgasmic, and shrill cries of pleasure quickly filled the room. The silver haired teen arched up into every touch, practically drowning in ecstasy.

Slightly tanned hands pulled on long, midnight locks as the older man started to tease a nipple. The younger of the two immediately let out another moan, unable to hold it back. Orochimaru grinned as he let out a low chuckle, amused greatly by the sounds he was earning from the smaller male. He hadn't even gotten past the waist-line yet. Kabuto was so obviously a virgin it was almost laughable.

Kabuto pulled roughly on his stunning teachers shirt, wanting to be rid of it. He wanted to feel the mans perfect skin pressed up against his own. Needed it. He was able to roughly pull off the mans jacket, and shirt, revealing a gorgeous, muscular chest. He allowed his eyes to scan over the expanse of flesh, hungrily memorizing every inch of chiseled perfection.

Orochimaru let out a soft sigh as warm hands ran from his collar bone, down his chest, and over his abs. The simple skin contact felt like heaven on earth to him, and the small smirk that spread across the silver haired teens face didn't fail to escape his attention.

The serpentine man was starting to lose patience, though, and started to slowly unbuckle Kabuto's belt, placing a rough kiss on his lips. He pulled the boys deep navy jeans off painfully slowly, and finally threw them to the floor.

Kabuto, who was now in nothing but his purple boxers, let out an almost inaudible gasp as he felt a cool hand pulling off his last piece of clothing, purposely rubbing against his growing erection. The older of the two simply smirked and roughly yanked off the offending piece of clothing, tossing it across the room.

Deciding to tease the boy, Orochimaru headed straight down, massaging the younger males cock with his sinfully skilled tongue. The silver haired teen threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, back arching sharply. He had never felt anything like this before, and he was practically melting under the older mans' skilled touches.

Orochimaru ran his tongue right along the bottom, up to the tip, before deep-throating his young student. The loud moan he received in response seemed to make the older man somewhat eager, sucking harshly at Kabutos most sensitive area.

Just as he was nearing his breaking point, though, Orochimaru suddenly pulled away, letting out a sadistic chuckle at the shocked look on the teens face. Kabuto was _so damned close_, and Orochimaru had just _stopped_.

The older man simply leaned down so that his face was mere inches from the younger males,"Come now, Kabuto..." The bottom male let out a gasp as he felt a finger pressing against his entrance, just barely hearing the man above him finish,"...Beg for it..."

Kabutos breath caught in his throat as he growled out,"Stop messing with me..." He may be a little light headed, sure, but that didn't mean he was just going to give up his pride. Begging was not an option.

Orochimaru simply smirked down at the stubborn boy. Typical behavior, unafraid to stand up to those superior to him.

The serpentine man leaned down, chuckling calmly,"Typical," before planting a rough kiss on the teens lips. While the younger male was distracted, Orochimaru slipped a single, long finger into his underage lover, trying to stretch him out.

Kabuto squirmed a bit, not used to the feeling, but soon calmed down enough for Orochimaru to slip in a second digit, making a scissoring motion. When the midnight haired man slipped in a third finger, though, Kabuto let out a gasp as white hot pleasure shot up his spine. His lover simply smirked even wider than before, knowing he had found his adorable students pleasure point.

Orochimaru slipped his fingers out, looking for something to use as lube. Not finding anything, he reached out a hand in front of the younger males face commanding calmly,"Suck." The boy obeyed obediently, taking the mans fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Orochimaru pulled his hand away, and slicked himself up as well as he could, before positioning himself at the boys entrance.

"This may hurt a bit," he said in a silky tone, before kissing his beloved student, and thrusting himself inside in one swift motion. Kabuto would probably have screamed had it not been for his teachers lips pressed so roughly against his own. He felt as if he was being ripped in two.

Orochimaru let out a moan of pure ecstasy. Just the feel of his students tight, hot body surrounding him nearly sent him over the edge. The serpentine man didn't immediately move, out of some level of concern for the smaller male, but Kabuto near instantly asked him to move.

Orochimaru knew it would hurt, but did as the silver haired teen asked and immediately began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. Kabuto let out loud moans, and gasp as his teacher pounded into him. The boy really was something of a masochist, and the combination of searing pain, and waves of white hot pleasure he was receiving from his lovers well aimed thrust were positively orgasmic.

Beads of sweat rolled down both males bodies as groans of pleasure quickly filled the room. With one final well aimed thrust, Kabuto finally came hard, moaning out a loud,"Orochimaru!" The midnight haired man in question came soon after, releasing his hot seed, and filling the younger boy.

Orochimaru slowly pulled out before collapsing next to his silver haired student. The two lovers simply lay next to each other, gradually getting their breathing back to normal.

Kabuto wrapped his arms around the older mans pale torso, snuggling his head into the crook of Orochimarus neck. The serpentine man wrapped his arms around the younger males waist, pulling the teen closer as he said in his silky smooth voice a quiet,"I love you."

Kabuto simply smiled as he let his eyes drift shut, replying with a soft,"I love you too..."

As the two males fell asleep in each others arms, neither suspected that someone standing just down the hallway had heard the entire thing, and wasn't happy about it in the slightest.


	7. So hand me that remote

**A/N****:**Wow, this chapter took forever to get out. It was just one of those chapters I had to rewrite about a million times. I apologize for the lateness... I added a little lemony action in there if that makes up for things at all. XD I'd also like to add that a good deal of this was done while I was half asleep. If you see any grammar or spelling errors in there feel free to let me know so that I may fix them.

I would also love to thank my lovely reviewers. You lovely people and your comments never fail to cheer me up. =) Enjoy the chapter!

EDIT-Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am a moron. I can't believe I had errors that obvious on this thing for nearly a year. Am I blind? Sweat mother of god I am stupid. Fixed now. Please forgive my massive failure. D: Also, working on new chapter right now. Should be out soon.

**Chapter warnings****:**Lemon warning. Strong GuyxGuy, so, yeah, if that's not your thing I wouldn't recommend reading this.

* * *

Kabuto starred boredly, looking out the cloudy window at the light rain trickling down from the heavens. The weather was mimicking his current mood rather well, a slow, somewhat somber feeling hanging in the air. He was in a world of his own; a world centered around a certain serpentine man by the name of Orochimaru. Said man had been unable to spend his afternoon with the silver-haired teen for the first time since the two had met. He had a mandatory meeting that wouldn't be getting out until nearly six.

So until six o'clock that evening finally decided to rear its head, Kabuto was forced to sit in his room, bored, alone, and not particularly cheerful. He hadn't fully grasped his attachment to his midnight-haired lover until the man was taken away from him. It was just one day without him, his soothing, wondrous presence, and Kabuto already felt more alone than he had in his entire life. All the teen could think of was the older man. He _needed_ his golden-eyed god.

Unfortunately, unless he went on some kind of rampage, and practically dragged the man out of the meeting, he was just going to have to suffer until six.

Dark eyes flickered over to glance at the digital clock sitting on the boys desk. 5:00. A whole dragging hour left. Could time move by any slower?

The boy snapped his head around when he heard a somewhat harsh knocking at the door to his room. He knew it wasn't Orochimaru. Orochimaru never knocked anymore, simply preferring to use the key he already possessed, and when he did have the decency to make his presence known beforehand it was always a graceful and smooth knock, not a terribly unpleasant banging.

After pondering it a moment, Kabuto decided to try and ignore the obnoxious sound. He wasn't in the mood to humor whoever it was pestering him. If it turned out to be a teacher or some other staff member they could simply contact him later.

When the knocking persisted, though, Kabuto let out an annoyed sigh, slowly getting up, and heading for the door. He was surprised, to say the least, when he opened to door only to come face to face with one of the staff members he had seen about the facility alongside a local police officer. Definitely not the typical afternoon visitors.

The silver haired teen recognized both instantly; the staff member being one of the grumpiest bastards the teen had ever had the displeasure of meeting, the cop being much, much more familiar.

"Hello, Kakashi, what brings you here? I had thought my parents case was settled and done with,"the silver haired teen said in a calm tone, a slight smirk crossing his face.

The strange cop simply starred down at Kabuto, replying as calmly as he could,"It is. I'm here to ask you about a report we received from here. Would you please come with us a moment?"

The teen walked out, locking his door behind him, before fallowing the two to a small, windowless room somewhere on the first floor.

Kakashi turned to the rather annoyed looking professor, uttering a calm,"Wait out here please," before leading Kabuto into the small room and shutting the door.

"So, Kabuto Yakushi, We meet again. I thought the name sounded familiar. Can't say I was expecting the little jerk who killed his own parents, though."

Kabuto simply relaxed in the small chair they had provided him with, before replying smoothly,"I don't recall ever being convicted of any crime, Hatake."

The silver-haired police officer glared with one black and one red eye, starring down the boy in front of him,"The only reason you weren't convicted was because you were still in grade school. A fucking first-grade murderer. You were the only one who could have done it. You were the only person with any reason to want them gone. Car brakes don't just magically dissappear on their own."

The dark eyed teen grinned, starring right back at the cop, meeting his challenge head on,"Oh, come now. Don't be silly. Why on earth would I go to all the trouble of staying up late to see about what time my parents drive in and out of the house, figure out how to remove the cars braking system completely without them noticing, and then actually doing so, making sure they wouldn't be even the faintest bit aware of the absence until they were speeding down the road at eighty-three miles an hour and about to crash into a road barrier that had just been put up the previous day?"

Kakashi starred at the teen, trying to figure out just what he was thinking. What was with this kid? Sure, he'd seen a psychopath before, hundreds in fact, but this kid... this _fucking child_, was something else entirely.

When he failed to find any hints of just what the teens thought process might well be, he let out a sigh,"I'm not here to talk about your parents _murder_," he stressed the word,"Actually, I was sent here for something entirely different. Danzo claimed he overheard something... interesting going on in your room last weekend."

Kabuto didn't bat an eyelash,"Really? Just what would that be?"

Kakashi glared. He knew that the dark eyed teen knew exactly what he was referring to. Of course, he wouldn't be getting any straight answers out of the psychopath. He was a genius with mind games, a prince of manipulation. It would take some serious effort to work any useful information out of him.

"Danzo claims to have heard you engaging in," he cringed just the tiniest bit as he was forced to utter the words,"_sexual intercourse_ with another individual. As video surveillance in the hallway shows, Professor Orochimaru was the only person to enter or leave your room all day."

Kabuto smiled, the kind of smile you get from people who know for a fact they are about to win an argument, and have already begun to relish in the upcoming victory.,"Are you suggesting that I, an underage, straight-A student who cringes at even the tiniest public displays of affection, spent my day engaging in sexual activities with my honored, highly praised biology teacher?"

Kakashi's gaze narrowed. What was his game?

"Yes, Danzo claims that there is no mistaking what he heard."

"And your only evidence that there was even a faint possibility of anything being committed by either myself or Orochimaru is the 'claim' of a senile old fart with a grudge against one of the accused?"

Now he knew where Kabuto was taking this. The surveillance cameras only filmed in the hallways, not in the rooms themselves, and didn't record sound. The two could have been going over a test for all the solid evidence showed. And the dark-eyed teen was right. Danzos credibility in court would be severely diminished with his and Orochimarus history. The two hated each other, that much was for sure, and it wouldn't take much of a stretch to come up with the idea that the whole thing could be some desperate attempt at revenge.

Kakashi knew he had to find some way of beating the brat at his own game, and deceit was probably his best option at this point.

"Give it up Kabuto, the surveillance cameras captured everything. We have enough evidence to convict you right now. So why don't we just make this easy, and admit that you were, in fact, voluntarily engaging in illegal activities with your biology teacher."

The predatory smirk that formed on those calloused lips made Kakashi tense up instantly,"You have nothing, Kakashi. Not a scrap of evidence. If you're going to lie, the least you could do is try to be a bit more convincing."

The police officer wanted to smack the smirk of the insolent teens face. He _really_ wanted to. But, of course, he'd be in some deep shit if he hit a kid, regardless of how much the brat deserved it.

"Would you happen to know the time, Kakashi?"

A black and red eye blinked in a bit of confusion, before answering calmly,"It's about six fifteen. Why?"

The silver haired teen didn't even bother answering him, simply standing up and muttering a quick,"Goodbye Kakashi," before walking out of the room.

Kakashi starred at the door a moment, before sighing, knowing he had just lost the battle. The little punk had gotten away... this time. Finally, the brat had done something he could get in huge trouble for. He knew Kabuto was guilty. That predatory leer was enough evidence of that. He had discovered in his time dealing with the boy, that that particular look only came into his face when he was guilty. Admittedly, the brat wouldn't get in nearly as much trouble as he deserved, seeing as he was the minor in this case, but it was still a brilliant opportunity. All he needed to do now was get his hands on some hard evidence, and take the little murderer down once and for all.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was heading for his room. He knew that was were Orochimaru would meet with him as soon as the golden-eyed teacher got out of that damned meeting. If the cops were on his trail, particularly a cop who would do just about anything to see him suffer, he would have to find a much less conspicuous place to meet up with his lover. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for a teacher to show up at a students dorm almost every day.

He was still in the process of contemplating just what to do when he ran into the very person he had been looking for.

Orochimaru was exiting his prized students room when he noticed the boy headed his way,"Kabuto, where on earth have you been?"

The silver haired teen walked over so that he was standing about a yard away from the pale man, before muttering a quiet,"I was being interviewed by a rather troublesome police officer. We need to talk, preferably someplace private, and yet public enough so that it wouldn't seem unusual for a student and teacher to be seen speaking there."

Orochimaru's face fell, his mouth pressed into a hard line. Had the police already caught on that there was something going on between the biology teacher and his prized student? Would they take Kabuto away, and send him someplace else? He couldn't bear the thought.

He did his best to keep his mind occupied with less horrid thoughts as the two went to the only place they knew of where they could speak without being conspicuous, but still be in total privacy. Orochimaru's office.

There were no surveillance cameras in the room. Orochimaru had had them removed quite some time ago, saying that the all seeing machines made him paranoid that he was constantly being watched.

Orochimaru sat down in his rather large chair, Kabuto opting to sit in the mans lap as opposed to one of the other seats available. Orochimaru simply grinned, wrapping pale, muscular arms around the boys waist, as the teen laid his head against a shoulder.

"I don't think we'll be able to meet up in my room anymore. Apparently that bastard Danzo overheard us and reported it to the cops. They don't have any evidence yet, but they are starting to suspect something's going on between us. It wouldn't be that big of an issue if it weren't for the particular cop that was sent to investigate."

Orochimaru raised a thin brow, asking calmly,"Why is this particular cop such an issue?"

Kabuto let out a sigh, twirling a long strand of his teachers long black hair,"His name is Kakashi Hatake, and thanks to a court case I was involved in, in grade school, he hates me with a passion. He'd do just about anything to see me in a bad position, and I know for a fact he won't be dropping this for quite some time."

"Might I inquire as to the particular court case?"

"My parents murder."

Orochimaru seemed to stare off into space a moment, thinking, before asking in monotone,"I was under the impression that your parents died in an accidental car wreck."

Kabuto let out a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to tell Orochimaru the truth sooner or later. He was worried that the man might not react well to it. After all, he had collapsed into a fit of trembling misery when he found out about the crash itself. The story behind it might just send him into another, potentially worse attack. Kabuto didn't want to see that happen.

But he knew that Orochimaru could tell when he was lying, and doing so would only make him angry.

"My parents and I... never really saw eye to eye. We didn't get along at all, my mother being overprotective to a borderline psychotic point, and my father beating the living hell out of me if I so much as stepped a toe out of line. He was convinced that I had 'natural violent tendencies', and for some unexplainable reason thought that being as strict as physically possible with me was the only way to keep me from becoming the next Charles Manson."

Orochimaru just nodded, not really saying anything. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his silver haired lover must have gone through. His parents had been strict, yes, but in a loving, caring sort of way. Not at all cruel.

"Well, by the time I was six I'd had enough. I was utterly sick and tired of being treated terribly when I hadn't even done anything to deserve the punishment. I'd never beaten anyone up or so much as called someone a rude name, but they treated me like I was already a murderer... Sure, I was a bit strange, but I never actually _did_ anything. There's a saying,'treat someone like something they're not long enough, and they'll eventually become it.' I suppose the saying was true for me. I knew for a fact that my father almost never used the braking system, preferring to let the car idle down, saying that it saved gas. So, one night, I simply snuck into the garage, removed the braking system entirely, and went back to sleep. The next day my mother and father both ran head on into a recently placed road barrier, and died within a matter of seconds."

It was completely silent in the room. Not a sound dared penetrate the wall of utter quiet, as Kabuto waited for a response of some sort. What was probably only seconds seemed like days, as he prayed to whatever god might still like him enough to care, that Orochimaru wouldn't go into some PTSD meltdown.

"You really have been a little psychopath from the start, haven't you?"

The tone was light, almost joking. Kabuto had to hold back a sigh of relief as he replied in his usual tone,"Of course, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru just tightened his grip on the boy, pulling him closer. He knew Kabuto well enough to understand that he wouldn't just go out and kill his own parents without some reasoning behind it. He couldn't get mad at the boy for the murder. If anything he was somewhat impressed that Kabuto had managed to carry out such an elaborate plan at the tender age of six.

Kabuto gently pulled Orochimaru's face down to his, planting a kiss on cool, smooth lips. The older of the two ran a tongue across rough flesh before invading his teenage lovers mouth, pulling the boys glasses off, and placing them on the edge of the desk. Kabuto ran a hand through silky black hair, letting out a soft moan as pale hands ran up his shirt, teasing at a hardening nipple.

The silver-haired teen tightened his grip on the older mans hair, letting out a quiet gasp. He couldn't get enough of Orochimarus touches, just the feel of his flesh enough to send shivers up his spine. The teen tugged at the older males shirt, his jacket long ago discarded on the floor. Orochimaru quickly pulled of not only his own shirt, but his students as well, before wrapping his arms around the teens waist again and pulling him flat against his chest. Kabuto was now straddling his teacher, letting out a loud moan as their erections rubbed against each other through strained fabric.

It was taking every ounce of the midnight haired mans will to not moan. He was determined not to let himself do such a thing, but when his silver haired student started to suck and bite at his neck, and unbuckle his belt, he couldn't help but let out a deep groan.

Orochimaru's patience was starting to wear thin. He wanted his stunning student, and he wanted him _now_. He somehow managed to pull off both the boys pants and boxers in one go, shortly fallowed by his own. He nearly just pounded into the teen when the boys hips thrust into his, heated flesh rubbing against his aching cock, but managed to restrain himself long enough to pull a tube of lube out of his bottom desk drawer. He squeezed a good sized glob into his palm before hastily coating himself in the slippery goo, and immediately thrusting up into his silver haired lover.

Kabuto let out something that could almost be considered a scream into a pale shoulder, as his teacher pounded into his tight ass. He was in heaven, waves of sheer pleasure radiating through his entire body. Each thrust hit that wonderful bundle of nerves dead on, and brought him that much closer to completion. He could tell from the wonderful noises Orochimaru was making that he was in just as much ecstasy, and each poorly stifled cry sent shivers up his spine.

Blunt nails ran across a pale, sweat sheened back as the silver haired teen came, crying out his lovers name. Orochimaru came not a second later, moaning out 'Kabuto', filling his underage lover.

Orochimaru pulled out of his student, before moving the exhausted teen into a more comfortable position, simply resting in his arms. All he managed to mutter before passing out in a cheerful bliss was a quiet,"I love you, Orochimaru..."

The black haired teacher let out a chuckle, planting a kiss on the boys forehead. They really would have to work on the boys endurance. He really did grow far too exhausted far too quickly.

"I love you too, Kabuto... I promise... I won't let some idiot cop steal you away from me."


End file.
